


Fight me?

by LittleYepa



Series: Awkward First Meetings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward first meeting, Harry Potter Next Generation, Healer Scorpius, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch player Albus Severus Potter, Wizarding World, accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleYepa/pseuds/LittleYepa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus Potter is injured during a Quidditch practice and is quickly taken to St. Mungo's for treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight me?

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was posted on facebook from a tumblr post by ohsebs.
> 
> Prompt: My nurse just came in to check my vitals and I told him to fight me from beneath a mountain pillows. He just moved my pillows and told me maybe later. He just came in again and when I tried to tell him to fight me again I started coughing and I couldn’t breath and then then he just smiled and told me he won’t fight me because he know I’d win. Apparently I seduced him with my drool and terrible lungs because he wrote his number on a coffee from the gift shop under “fight me?”  
>   
> If you'd link to continue on with a story from one of the oneshots please contact me. Also don't be shy about sending a prompt or pairing you'd like to see.  
> Chapter is Unbeta and any mistakes are my own.

Lily giggled as she placed the 12th pillow- which she had transfigured out of random objects in the room -on top of her unconscious older brother's body. She had been left alone in the sterile white hospital room while her parents and oldest brother talked to the healer about what happened and what treatment options there were. Truthfully she could have gone with them but that just screamed boring, so she opted to wait in the small room with her sleeping brother just incase he woke up. 

After 10 minutes of waiting she regretted that decision.

Watching someone sleep was just as-if not more boring than watching paint dry; so she had found a way to amuse herself.

“What are you doing dork?” The familiar sound of her brother James' voice startled her just as she was about to place the final pillow on top of Albus' face. Her older brother was leaning against the wooden door frame with his arms crossed.

“I'm burying our beloved idiotic brother, James, what does it look like?” She huffed and flung her long red hair over her shoulder. Turning back to the mountain of white, she placed the remaining pillow on top of her older brother; leaving enough room for him to breath comfortably. 

“It looks like you're causing trouble.” He gave her a pointed look but she could laughter shining in his eyes. “Sometimes it’s hard to believe you're 20 years old.” James pushed off the frame and strolled towards the pair; inspecting Lily’s handy work.

“Oh, sorry.” Both turned around to look at the newcomer. “I didn't think anyone would be in here.” Said the unknown male. He was tall and lanky with a head of fine white blond hair; the pale yellow robes he wore marked him as trainee healer. He looked familiar but the siblings had a hard time placing him.

“You mean,” Lily said with a little flair and motioned towards the standard hospital issued bed, “besides the patient?”

“Yes.” Bright red blossomed on the blond's cheeks.

“Ignore her.” James said with a roll of the eyes. “She just likes to be a smartass.”

“Better a smartass than a lameass!” She quipped smuggly.

“Right,” The trainee said with an awkward cough as he fiddled with the cork note board in his hands. ”I'm just here to quickly check on Mr. Potter. Has he awoken yet?”

“Not yet, no.” James shook his head negatively then frowned. “Don’t I know you?”

“Yes, I’m-” Before the he could finish a low muffled moan could he heard coming from the lump on the bed. The trainee rushed between the two siblings, right over to the single bed and removed the top pillow which was covering the raven haired patient. 

“Is he ok?” James asked as he fought the urge to check his little brother over and get in the way of the trainee.

“He’s probably in some pain but I am unable to give him anymore pain reliever for it will interfere with the potion he will be taking later. Do not worry though, he will be perfectly healthy by tomorrow.” The blond gave the siblings what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Please stand back.”

Turning back he gave his full attention to the patient. “Mr. Potter?” His voice was laced with concern as he watched groggy eyelids open to reveal brilliant emerald eyes. “Good you're awake.”

“Hmm?” 

“You’ve been in a Quidditch accident and have been admitted into St. Mungo’s.Your injuries are not severe but you will be required to remain in the hospital overnight. Upon your arrival you were administered a mild pain reliever and sleep aid. We have also taken the liberty of calling your relatives. Do you understand?” The blond recited as he checked over the chart on the clipboard.

While waiting for a reply he waved his wand in a complex pattern with practiced ease and looked over the results that appeared at the tip of his wand. “Good, good. Nothing abnormal.” He said to himself. “I’m sorry what was that?” Albus had mumbled something while the trainee had been distracted.

“Fight me.” Came the reply. A silence fell over the room as all three of them had not expected that. Lily and James were the first to react as they both bursted out laughing; James laughed so hard he almost fell on the floor.

The trainee fought hard not to allow an amused smile to show on his face as began to remove the 11 other pillows from Albus’ body and head. “Maybe later, Mr. Potter.” He said gently.

“Lily? James?” The trio turned to find a man standing in the door frame. Scorpius recognized him right away; he doubted anyone in the wizarding world wouldn’t know him by sight. Harry Potter. The man just screamed power and strength; as head auror he wasn’t out in the field and yet he was in perfect shape. The only signs that he was getting older were the wrinkles around his emerald eyes and the spattering of grey along his hairline. “The healers have everything under control here. We should leave Healer…” His mature eyes surveyed the blond and widened slightly as they locked eyes.

“Level 3 Trainee Scorpius Malfoy, Sir. I’ve been given full control over this case.”

Mr. Potter gave him a nod of approval. “Right, we should leave Trainee Malfoy to his work. Your Mother and I are going to head to the burrow now and let let the rest of the family know everything is fine; if you would like to join us.”

“About time!” Lily said relieved as she bounded out of the room without looking back.

Scorpius watched her go with a smirk; nothing seemed to faze that fiery redhead, before shifting his gaze to her oldest brother. His posture had changed from relaxed and carefree to stiff and formal. A war of emotions flitted across his face - Gryffindors were never good at hiding their emotions.

“Malfoy.” His tone agitate and suspicious; as if he expect the blond to start hexing them any minute now. “If you hurt one hair-”

“James!” Mr. Potter stern voice rang through the small room. 

“But Dad-!”

“Leave it. Now.”

“Sorry dad.” A chagrined James stalked out of the room under the watchful eye of his father. It was amazing that no matter how old you got your parents could make you feel like you’re 5 years old with just one word. Once James was out of sight, Mr. Potter turned his heavy gaze to his ex-rival’s son. 

“I know what it is like to be judged by your father’s mistakes, Trainee Malfoy, and so I have every confidence in leaving my son in your capable hands.” With one last nod he swept out of the room leaving behind patient and trainee.

Scorpius released the breath of air he had not realized he had been holding. The Potter family had always been an intimidating force at school but nothing had prepared him for meeting the ‘Harry Potter’. Growing up he had hear the stories from his mother about how ‘Harry Potter’ saved the Wizarding world from an insane megalomaniac. Something Scorpius’ father refused to talk about.

“Alright.” Looking back down at the chart he began to fill in the results from earlier. “Now how are you feeling, Mr. Potter?” When he didn’t receive a reply his time he looked up only to discover his patient was asleep once more.

…●·.❣.·●…

The next time the blond trainee entered the room Albus was waking. In Scorpius arms was a tray filled with a plate of food, a glass of water and two small potion vials. He made his way over to the bed and placed the tray on the bedside table.

“How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?” Scorpius used the back of his hand to gage if the brunet had a fever. He was a little on the warm side which worried the trainee. Glossy eyes blinked up at the blond and Scorpius couldn’t help but feel drawn to those brilliant eyes.

“Fight me-” Albus started to say before having a coughing fit.

Quickly Scorpius grabbed the glass of water with his right hand and slid his left arm under the brunet’s back to help him sit up. Once the glass pressed against those dry lips Albus drank like a man starved of water. ‘ _Possibly dehydrated._ ’ Scorpius thought to himself.

“I won’t fight you,” Scorpius smiled as he removed the now empty cup and carefully lowered Albus back onto down, “because I know you’d win.” This seemed to pacify the brunet as a goofy grin stretched across his face.

“Now!” The blond took a step back and set the cup down on the tray; a tinge of pink staining his face. “I’ve brought you some lunch as well as your medicine. Normally we would just correct the break in your wrist and leg but upon having a further look at your earlier results the healers discovered a Comminuted fracture on the tibia bone. Therefore I will be removing the bones and administering Skele-Gro. Before we begin would you like something to eat?” 

He took the sway of Albus’ head as a no and brought his wand out of his long yellow sleeves slowly as to not startle him. “‘ _Remotio confractus*_ ’.” Scorpius said confidently and waved his wand in a sideway ‘U’ first towards the broken arm then at the leg. He confirmed that the spelled worked and all the bones missing in the correct area’s then took hold of the glass vial that he been portioned out earlier. “This is going to taste vile and once you ingest it and will feel some pain but we will not be able to administer any other potions during the process.”

As Scorpius brought the uncorked vial closer Albus used his good hand to take it away but his hands shock. The blond supported the large tan hand as it tipped the smoking liquid down his throat. 

“All at once- there you go.” Scorpius gave him a big smile which had the brunet looking at him oddly. Most patients would spit out the first dose which was why he brought a second one. Albus took the whole thing down and barely gaged. 

With an awkward cough Scorpius took a step backward and took hold of the tray. “Healer Willow, will be in later for your second dose. Try to get some sleep until then.” Then rushed out of the room.

…●·.❣.·●…

It felt so good to be finally leaving this blinding white room. Most of yesterday was blur; which he was thankful for because the healer who delivered his breakfast this morning informed him he had to take 6 dosage of Skele-Gro to replace the bones in his arm. From the stories his father had told him it was extremely painful.

Albus pulled his arm through the jacket his family had brought him. It was a little on the small size but whoever grabbed it probably grabbed the first thing in his closet from his apartment.

“Aren't you done yet?” Lily whined as she yanked the door to his room open; uncaring if he was naked or not.

“Just about, Lils.” Albus rolled his eyes at his sister's antics. A quiet knock at the door brought their attention to the figure standing there.

“Are you leaving already?” The blond at the door asked softly. In his hands were two coffee’s which bore the hospital's logo.

“Er…yeah. All healed up.” Albus made a show of flexing his right arm and wiggling his left leg. 

“I’m glad I caught you then.” The blond walked towards him and handed him one of the coffee’s. “Here this is for you.”

“None for me, Scorpy?” Lily pouted. She draped herself over her brother's shoulders and gave ‘Scorpy’ her famous puppy dog eyes.

“Um, no. You're not really my type.” ‘Scorpy’s eyes flickered from Albus to his sister; then he frowned. “And my name’s not Scorpy, it’s Scorpius.”

A darked skinned girl with short bouncy black hair wearing matching yellow robes popped her head into the room and called out. “Get back to work Malfoy!”

“I am, Zabini!” Scorpius called back then looked back to the siblings. “Sorry got to get going on my rounds. I’ll see you later?” His tone was hopeful. With a shy smile he turned and walked out.

Albus chuckled and went to take a sip of his coffee when he noticed writing on the side of the cup.

_ _

“Hey Lils.” Albus face was beat red. “Why did a really cute healer give me a coffee with 'Fight me' and his floo address on it?”

**_The End_ **

_*Remotio confractus - Removal of break_

_*Al Niyat - Sigma Scorpii is a star system in the constellation Scorpius. It has the traditional name Al Niyat_


End file.
